


Back To The Beginning

by cf_writer



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, Smut, Time Travel, lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cf_writer/pseuds/cf_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TimeTravel!Quinn & SeasonOne!Rachel. Quinn wakes up after the crash to see she's been given another chance and sent back to change her past, she knows one thing for sure, that she's going to win the heart of one Rachel Berry before it's too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw this post on tumblr and fell in love with the idea of doing this fanfiction, I'll be uploading as much as I can :) Next chapter will be up soon, it's longer!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing unfotunatly or Finn and Teen Jesus would be living in a corner and Faberry would be law.

Quinn looked over to her phone, which was buzzing forcibly against the seat by her side. She knew exactly who it was from and why she was was wanted, because she was running late for the wedding of one Rachel Berry and to one Mr Finn Hudson and she was now being pestered by the diva to hurry. She bit her lip and took her eyes off the road, glancing at her phone. She couldn't miss it, she just couldn't, she had to stop this wedding before it was too late. Another text flashed on the screen, as her phone buzzed again shortly after the one before.

She sighed and and gave up, grabbing the mobile and typing the reply:On my way.

The blonde never got to send it. Just as her thumb lingered over the send button, she felt the sudden impact of the truck as it collided into her driver's side door, the door bent inwards from the momentum of the truck. There was a torturous pain that shot through her entire body, she felt her ribs snap one by one and she shook with anguish. Her back twisted and there was a crunch from her spine, it had cracked in several places. She didn't even have the time to scream. The whole experience had only lasted a second before everything went black.

She never stood a chance.

*

When Quinn opened her eyes she found that she was lay on the ground, she looked up at the sky feeling as if the world was spinning beneath her. She blinked, trying to clear her blury vision. She sat up slowly, taking in deep breaths to calm herself and her radically beating heart. On the other side of the road she could see a truck and she suddenly remembered where she was. That was the truck that had hit her. The driver sat back in his seat, blood was trickling down his face from a cut on his forehead, she wanted to help him but first she had to understand what exactly had just happened. One minute she was getting crushed and in agonizing pain, the next she was out of the car and felt fine. She looking down quickly and started to examine her body for signs of injury or blood but found she was perfectly fine and uninjured with not a scratch on her. There were no marks or scarring, no proof at all that she'd just been involved in a crash.

'Maybe it was all a dream', she thought, but it was more hope than anything, she knew that something was wrong but she just couldn't figure out what it was. The dream of being fine quickly faded away when she noticed the bright orange flames in the corner of her eye. She witnessed the explosion like it were a mile away, she didn't flinch, there was no need to as she had no sense of fear. The thick grey smoke engulfed her, yet she could breathe clearly like it was a regular day and there was nothing but fresh air in her lungs.

She walked forward a few steps and tried to see past the thick cloud. She found her car, it had been t-boned from the pressure of the truck as it drove into her and crushed the vehicle. The metal was indented and mangled beyond repair, there was no way that she could have survived without a scratch on her body, no chance at all.

The cheerleader Quinn took in another long breath to try and stop herself from having a panic attack. She fought back the tears that had formed as everything clicked into place, slowly she started to understand. 'I couldn't have survived that, so maybe I didn't'. She hoped that she was wrong but every thought she had lead to the same conclusion. She couldn't feel what should have been a blazing heat from the flames that had engulfed the entirety of her car, yet she heard the sounds of explosion and had seen the fountain of sparks that had erupted from the engine.

As her hands were trembling and her knees weak, she stumbled backwards as her breathing quickened, she couldn't control the overwhelming feeling of utter loss. Everything she'd been though, everything she had was gone, or soon enough would be. The teenager's knees buckled and she fell to the floor. As much as she wanted to turn away and run, she couldn't draw her eyes away from the mess in front of her. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, clinging onto anything that she could.

She watched silently, what more could she do other than wait, so that's what she did. It wasn't long before the emergency services arrived and the flames that surrounded her car were being dowsed in water. The paramedics worked hard to find any remains that they could from the burnt mess. The worst part of it all was when she saw her mother's car speeding down the road, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat knowing that it wouldn't be good, she knew that this was going to hurt. Coming to a skidding halt, the older Fabray flew out of her seat and threw herself forwards.

"Quinn! Please, let me get Quinn!" Judy screamed out as tears streamed down her face; Two police officers caught her and tried to hold her back as best they could. "Quinnie!" she cried as she tried to break free of their grip.

All Quinn wanted to do was propel herself forwards and hold her mom, tell her that she'd be okay and that she was going to a better place. She could remember when her grandmother had died and how badly the woman had taken it, her alcohol addiction had started then and Quinn knew that this could trigger her to drink again, but this time she wouldn't be there to put a stop to it, there wouldn't be anyone there to help her get better.

Quinn bent her head down to cover her eyes; she didn't want to watch the rest. She wanted it all to be over and done with. All that time spent in church never prepared her for this, seeing her own mom begging for her to be okay.

It was only then that she remembered what she really wanted, or more like who she really wanted. She wanted Rachel. She wanted to take the tiny girl brunette into her arms and tell her goodbye. She wanted to tell her how much she really meant to her, tell her that she loved her and how she was so sorry she never got the chance to be honest with her.

This wasn't the way that the day was supposed to go. She was supposed to stop the wedding and tell the singer how she really felt. She was supposed to do something, anything to make sure that the diva didn't make the biggest mistake of her life. It hurt that she was never going to hear that perfect voice ever again and to her, that was worse than death.

So Quinn closed her eyes tightly and did the only thing that she could think of, she prayed. She prayed for one more go, one more chance to make get it all right. She promised to make it better, to be better.

She thought all her attempts of redemption were pointless because as much as she wanted it, she never believed she was worth it.

She was wrong.

*

When Quinn opened her eyes she expected to see either heaven, hell or maybe something else entirely but not to find herself standing on the stage in the William McKinley High School auditorium. She sniffed out of reflex and felt tears falling down her cheeks; her breath was short and shallow. The blonde didn't understand what was happening until she saw Rachel standing a short distance away. She had no idea how it was possible, but as she took in the girls appearance she knew exactly where, or more importantly when she was. It took a moment for Quinn to finally heard her and she basked in the sound of that heavenly voice as Rachel sang her heart out.


	2. Chapter One: Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TimeTravel!Quinn & SeasonOne!Rachel. Quinn wakes up after the crash to see she's been given another chance and sent back to change her past, she knows one thing for sure, that she's going to win the heart of one Rachel Berry before it's too late...

Quinn bolted from the auditorium the second the stage lights went off. She couldn't figure out what was going on and freaking out was a complete understatement for what Quinn was going through right now. She headed directly to her locker, fumbling with the lock combination. When she finally yanked it open her breath hitched and her eyes widened as she looked inside, all her most recent pictures were gone, there were a few of her with Santana and Brittany and one of her with Finn. It wasn't right, she was supposed to have all those memories stored in there. There was no way that any of this was possible, there was just no way.

What the hell is going on! She wanted to cry or scream, maybe both, she wanted to do something. Her head was spinning, she fell back into the lockers and slid down until she reached the floor, she stared ahead of her in a daze. Quinn had faith, of course she did, because that's what she was raised with and she believed in God. Yet, she never believed that her prayers would ever be answered, especially not like this because she also believed that she wasn't worth it.

She bit her lip to muffle her whimper, she just wanted to go home.

Her head fell back against the lockers and pulled out her phone, looking at the time and date in the corner of the screen. It didn't look right, then she figured out why. The background on her phone had been changed from the Cheerio's picture back to one of herself and Finn. She was disgusted with the thought of dating the boy again, dating any boy again in fact. She tried to consider the possibility of it being correct but why her? Why should she have been given another chance to re-do her life? What had she ever done to make this a worthwhile investment from God?

The blonde put her phone back and as her hand grazed her stomach she froze after feeling the small bump. I'm pregnant. Now she was sure of where she was, or more importantly when she was. It's Sophomore Year, why the hell was I sent back here? She couldn't understand as to why send her back but not to before the pregnancy. She wasn't upset about it, in fact if it weren't for her being overwhelmed with confusion then she'd probably cry with happiness.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and took several long breaths. As the first tear fell she tried to blink it away, she wanted to stay strong but how could she when she's lost everything, it was all gone. She had to re-do her life again and sure she could change her mistakes but some of those mistakes made her who she was today. More tears fell, she wiped them away with the back of her hand, she wanted her mom and her real mom at that. It took some time but she began to calm down, she was lucky as a seconds later she heard the sound of heavy footsteps drawing closer, she groaned but got to her feet, she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"Babe? Why did you run off?" Her head jerked around to see Finn looking down at her withhis dopey grin. She wanted to stomp on his face, she really wanted to, but she resisted the urge. If this was all real and all her math equalled up then he was still her boyfriend right then and was completely oblivious to the fact that she despised the boy and the fact he wasn't the father.

"Bathroom, pregnancy and all that." She spoke quickly.

"Oh. Okay then, I have football now so I'll see you later." He replied, bending down for a kiss. She sucked in a breath and allowed their lips to meet in a quick kiss, she pulled a face the second his back was turned, pulling out her tongue.

"Gross." She muttered under her breath, but knowing that the boy was with her and not Rachel made it better as she remembered where she was just headed before the time warp happened. The ex-cheerleader watched Finn's tall frame walk down the corridor and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth chewed on it nervously, knowing that she had to tell him the truth soon, she couldn't live that lie over again.

"What's up, Baby Momma?" She rolled her eyes at the name, knowing who it was that had just appeared without even having to turn to look.

"Puckerman." The blonde said sharply. Remembering that this boy wasn't the same as who she'd just left behind. This Puck was immature and cared only about himself, he still needed that push before he became more responsible.

"I just wondered If you were ready to dump Finn yet and have another go with the Puckasaurus?" He asked flirtatiously, but his attempts only made her gag. How did she ever like this boy, sure he was sweet in the end and was one of her best friends but how did she not notice she was Gay for Rachel Berry, until nearly a year later.

"Get lost, not interested." She waved him away and marched out the door. When she ended up outside she paused on the spot, just looking at her car. A flash of memories washed through her, the crash, the last time she saw this car and the mess it had become. The teenager flinched and stumbled backwards, looking around for anyone to give her a ride home. There was nobody, she was alone, again.

The walk home was tiring, she wasn't used to it and the fact that she was reluctant to even return to her old home made her sick. She knew exactly what she'd find the second that she opened the door and her guesses were right as she stepped into the living room she spotted the older woman in the far corner of the room, sitting in her usual chair, a glass of what looked like the old standard gin and tonic in one hand and the television remote in the other.

She remembered all those times she'd found her passed out on the couch and had to carry her up to bed or when she'd walked in on her father trying to wake her up because he expected his dinner and his own drink to be made.

She put on a brave face and smiled, "Hey mom."

"Quinnie," She looked up, her eyes a little bloodshot, "your father will be home soon, dear."

"Okay" she replied, as she started to make her way back she hesitated at the door, "Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you" She said, feeling her heart breaking as the thought of the last memory of her mom screaming her name ran through her head. No, this woman was not her mother, well not the one that was finally free from her husband, after she threw him out when she found he had cheated on her. But it would be eventually be and for now, she could pretend, just so she'd feel a little more at home.

"...I love you too honey." The woman replied her speech a little slurred and puzzled, her forehead wrinkled but she ignored the strange behaviour from her daughter and returned her attention to her programme, "Dinner will be ready soon."

Quinn nodded in response and then ran up the stairs to her bedroom, closing it gently behind her. She walked over to her bed and crawled under her covers, taking her stuffed lamb into her arms and pulling it close.

She was terrified and had no idea what to do. Quinn knew that there was nobody that she trusted enough to tell, anyone she did would call her crazy, so what should she do? Baby steps. She told herself. Deciding to take it one day at a time, hopefully she'd eventually find answers or a way to accept that she'd been sent back in time to change whatever she did wrong to result in her death. It sounded weird to say but Quinn Fabray had died and she'd been brought back to stop it.

*

Quinn woke up to the sound of shouting and grimaced, this had been her normal wake up call for as long as she remembered, well, until she was kicked out of course. Her father would always pick a fight every morning, over something her mother had done wrong or not done to his standard and then yell about it over breakfast. The pregnant teenager tip-toed over to her wardrobe, careful to be quiet so she would avoid any confrontation with the hateful man.

She picked out her yellow sun-dress and a matching headband, hoping to catch Rachel's eye that day and make a new impression. She still didn't understand what was going on but that wouldn't stop her from being herself, even if it would confuse some people. She looked in the mirror and pulled a face at her long hair, she preferred it short and made a plan to get it cut as soon as she could.

Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she rushed down the steps and leaving the house with not so much of a goodbye to either of her parents, there wasn't any point as she'd just be used as someone to blame and end up being late for school.

She strolled into the school and when she arrived at her locker she placed her books inside and pulled down the picture of Finn, crumpling it up in her hand and tossing it into the closest trash can.

A Fresh start.

Quinn spotted Santana together with Puck on the other side of the corridor and bit back a laugh as she saw them flirting, she knew full well that the Latina was probably thinking of Brittany in that moment and as sad as it was that they had to hide, she did find it a little funny seeing her go to so much trouble in order to pretend it wasn't the case.

When the bell for the start of her first lesson went off, she jumped into action and began to root through her bag for her timetable and found she had Spanish with Mr. Shue. The blonde headed towards the class and as she entered she noticed Kurt and Mercedes sat in the corner chatting quietly to each other. Knowing she had to start somewhere to win her friends over, so she went to accompany them, sitting on the desk just in front.

"Morning." she smiled and turned in her seat and started to get her books ready, but is seemed as if she was unwanted as the divas looked at each other with a startled expression.

"Why are you talking to us?" Mercedes got straight to the point, "Whatever you're playing at, we're not fooled."

"I'm not doing anything, all I said was good morning." Quinn tried to assure her. The ex-cheerleader was upset by her friends attitude and although she knew that this wasn't her Mercedes yet, it still didn't make it hurt any less.

"So you want to sit here? With us?" Kurt looked at her skeptical of her sudden changed attitude.

"Yes." Quinn nodded, "I promise, they'll be no funny business."

"Whatever you say" Mercedes sat back in her chair with a scowl.

"I'm just trying to be nice" the ex-punk replied, she crossed her arms and faced the front again. She made a mental note to try and put a stop to all the slushies but then again she wasn't the HBIC any more so there was a good chance that she'd end up getting her very own slushy facial just for asking.

"What are you doing, Q?" It was Santana and she was looking at the two behind her with a scowl, "Why are we sitting here?"

"Oh, well I thought you'd be sat with Brittany so I was just coming to sit with Kurt and Mercedes." She shrugged and tried to play it casual, it didn't work .

"Britt isn't in this class, what the fucks gotten into you, huh?" The Latina sat down next to her but her glare didn't falter, "Well, c'mon Tubbers, what's with you?"

"Nothing," Quinn all but growled, "and don't call me that!"

"Well, it's good to see you back, Q" Santana chuckled, "I thought we'd lost you for a minute there, I was gonna go all Lima Height's on your ass."

"Whatever, just shut up and let me take my notes." The blonde slumped forwards, she hated this, she hated all of it. She wanted her friends back, not these versions of them. She was in a mood and luckily she knew she had a free next, so she was going to try and hunt down Miss Berry to cheer herself up.

*

Quinn spent the first ten minutes wandering around the empty corridors in order to find the girl, she wasn't in the choir room or the auditorium and so she walked into the bathroom. Their bathroom. Her eyes fell onto the brunette's purple stained face and top the second she entered, she gawked at the girls naked shoulder as the singer tried to wipe off as much of the slushy as she could. The time traveller groaned quietly and stared openly, wanting nothing more than to walk right up to the girl and lick every ounce of her body clean right then and there.

She shook her head and tried to shove the thoughts into the back of her mind, she knew that whether she wanted it Rachel didn't and so she cleared her throat.

"Hey." She said breathlessly.

"Q-quinn" Rachel stuttered looking at the girl for only a second before turning away again in a huff, "come to gloat?"

"What? No!" Quinn yelled, shocking herself by the outburst and muttered an apology.

This startled the diva, she found it incredibly strange behaviour and she wondered if she was about to be made a fool of again, maybe hidden cameras or something. She quickly looked around the room to be sure and when she was she tried to read the pregnant girls body language but it told her nothing.

"What are you doing in here then?"

"I-I... Well, I was looking for you actually." Quinn said with a look of love and admiration. "I was wondering if you had a moment to talk?"

"Um, yes, okay." Rachel nodded, unable to find the words to explain the way her high school bully was watching her.

"I just-" She hesitated as she realized that this Rachel wasn't even her friend. She couldn't exactly tell her she had fallen so deeply in love with her that every time she had tried to tell her about how she felt, she backed out because she became so scared of loosing her that she'd prefer to have her as a friend and suffer rather than lose her entirely. "-I want to tell you that..." She imagined the reaction and Rachel saw the flash of pain and sadness in the blonde's eye, "that I'm sorry for hurting you in the past, I'm going to try and be better."

With that she turned and shot out of the door, leaving an extremely stunned Diva behind.

*

Glee was probably the worst part of the day, other than running into Rachel, when she sat down and looked around she noticed all the empty chairs. She missed the way that the choir room was a place where their family came together and were able to be themselves.

She missed seeing the newer members in the room, there was no Blaine, Sam, Sugar or Rory. Without them everything seemed so quiet and broken, she wanted to see her friends. She dropped into the seat beside Finn she zoned out of the speech Mr. Schuester was trying to give about the mash up everyone needed to try and work on for Miss Pillsbury's wedding, she stopped listening after that, she knew that it ended in failure anyway. Instead she thought about one of the good things about the different time period and that was seeing Matt again, she spent a good few minutes actually questioning is disappearance, she never had asked what had happened to him.

Later in the hour Quinn had ran out of things to keep her mind busy and away from thoughts of mounting the diva right in the middle of the room for all to see. It took so much to fight against the impulse to look towards the girl and in doing so she couldn't see that the singer was in fact staring at her with interest. Rachel could tell something had changed about the girl, she just couldn't figure out what exactly. Quinn's nervousness with the conversation they had earlier had intrigued her and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

When Quinn finally left the choir room, she felt emotionally drained. She was feeling so low about missing her friends that she didn't even bother to push Finn away as he kissed her goodbye. The blonde was stumped, everything was going the way it had done before with a few changes thanks to herself. All she'd been thinking about was the accident and the thought had never occurred to her to just try and accept it. Sure, she was still going to try and find an answer but she'd been given a second chance at her life and although right now she was still taking baby steps she knew that she held the future in her hands, to fix it the way it's supposed to be.


	3. Jealousy's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TimeTravel!Quinn & SeasonOne!Rachel. Quinn wakes up after the crash to see she's been given another chance and sent back to change her past, she knows one thing for sure, that she's going to win the heart of one Rachel Berry before it's too late...

Chapter Two: Jealousy's a Bitch

Quinn arrived home after Glee and headed straight for her room, just knowing that her father now lived in the same house as her had put her on edge and she wanted to do everything she could to avoid him. After locking her door she took a moment to remember what it was she planned to do that evening. One thing was sure, she needed evaluate her situation and think up a plan.

First things first, she wanted to get changed out of her outfit as she felt uncomfortable in the dress and wanted something a bit more from "her time". Rummaging around her wardrobe she only found her baby doll dresses and although she did like them, one of the things she wanted was her newer style. Another thing she didn't like was her hair cut, much preferring it when it was shorter but that would have to wait as the chastity ball was next weekend and she would have to keep her father happy as in only a few weeks Finn would stupidly out her as pregnant, that was unless she stopped it.

The teenager found that she was in need of a shopping trip and since it would be a good way of bonding, she thought to ask Kurt and Mercedes to join her the next day at the mall, as long as she mentioned make over, Kurt would be in.

She spent the rest of her night re-arranging her room around and getting reacquainted with what actually in there, googling the effects of changing the past can have on the future, learning of paradox's and other things she took a note of, including gathering a list of Time Travel related books, movies and anything that could give a clue. Every now and again she would get distracted and click on another tab which she was using to research ways to  _woo_ Rachel. In the end, the thing she was most proud of was the chart she had created and had hung on the back of her door underneath some coats that hung there, it seemed like the best place to keep it hidden from her parents.

She'd used her notepad to write down every event she could remember happening up until the crash and then made a chart and calender accordingly and used gold stars to mark off everything that happened, since it made her think of Rachel and she felt that the girl would appreciate it.

Later on, Quinn ended up stood facing her open window. Looking out at the stars that were just starting to appear, the other houses and the treetops silhouettes in the moonlight. Everything about it was perfect, the cool breeze that caused goosebumps on her arms, the sounds of passing cars. This was first time that she had stopped and realized what she had, how someone or something out there had decided she was worth giving a second chance and she was alive because of it.

Still, even knowing this she felt  _so_  alone. Quinn knew and never had a problem with the fact she normally preferred her own company to others. But in that moment, all she wanted was for someone to hold her and tell her it would all be okay. She craved her mom, not the one busy cleaning up after her father downstairs but the one that had divorced him and had learnt to accept Quinn for who she was.

Feeling exhausted, she closed her window and fell into her bed, climbing under the covers, her head thrown back upon the pillows. She was motionless, just thinking over the days to come and how she would change it into a better future for everyone, not just herself.

 

*

 

The next morning the blonde teenager woke with a new feeling, she was excited. Today was another day she was living, and she wanted to make the most of it. Her clothing choice was something she was happy to be in, picking out one of her dresses, a matching headband and a cardigan. She would have preferred to wear something a little different but this outfit helped to make her bump less noticeable.

The day was off to a good start, until she arrived at school and was welcomed by the sight of Puck pursuing Rachel. That relationship had been missed from her notes and she wasn't happy to see him pass over a grape flavored slushy to the diva to try and win her affections. It was frustrating, the fact he was able to do such things and she was forced to watch. Though what could she do?  _This_  Rachel didn't know her like before but as Quinn filled with jealousy she knew that would change soon enough.

The ex-cheerleader forced herself into put all her energy into re-organizing her locker to the way she liked it and  _not_  looking at Rachel, but even that was hard as her giggle could be heard from across he hallway.

"Hey babe," Quinn paused and rolled her eyes hating the term of endearment Finn used. Looking up, she saw him leaning against the neighbouring lockers and also watching the two Jews with just as much disgust as herself. "what's going on with them?"

"Don't know, don't care." She fumed, slamming her locker door with a little more force than intended.

"Oh, yeah same." He agreed begrudgingly, swinging his arm over her shoulder and pulling her into his chest. Instantly, she shrugged him off and took a step to the side to avoid his touch. She hated looking at him let alone touching him, she couldn't help but think of was how in another world, he was probably married to Rachel, since she wasn't there to have stopped the wedding.

"You have English first, right?" Finn asked, having tried to memorize her timetable the night before in hopes of impressing her and getting a chance to get to the next base with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I do." She nodded, holding her books closer to her chest.

"Want me to walk you?"

"No." She deadpanned.

"Well... I guess, I'll... um.. see you at lunch then." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, she cringed.  _I'm never going to be able to get used to that._

Quinn quickened her pace and arrived at her classroom early, she hesitated and glanced around hoping to see a familiar face. She found two, Matt and Mike sat at the far back talking together with smiles on their faces. The girl walked forwards and sat at their desk, placing her bag on the spare seat next to her to stop anyone else joining them.

"Hi boys," Quinn grinned, "what are you talking about?"

"Just the football game." Matt informed her.

Having never been close with either of them she wanted to give it try this time round, it had never occurred to her that she could have found friendship with either of the boys before since Matt left at the end of sophomore year and Mike became attached to Tina soon after but her hopes were to find something that they may have in common.

"Oh yeah, what about it?" The blonde raised her eyebrow, trying to show that she was actually interested.

"We were just saying how-" Mike started to speak but the other boy punched his shoulder quickly, trying to silence him. Obviously whatever they were talking about involved her in some way, and she now she definitely wanted to know how.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Matt released a shaky breath, nervous that he may piss off the de-throned HBIC since she was still terrifying when she wanted to be. Seeing Mike's reaction from the corner of his eye it was clear his friend had realised why he was stopped and both boys tried to move their attention to their work but the blonde was having none of it.

"What aren't you telling me?" She was a little hurt but her voice was strong in it's accusation.

"It's s-stupid." Matt all but whispered.

"Tell me!" Quinn demanded, using the fierce glare she'd learned and perfected so long ago.

The jocks froze and looked at each other, and just as she thought they weren't going to continue Mike spoke up again, "Well, we-we n-need a new quarterback, Finn is..."

"Terrible?" The blonde finished with a smirk.

"Yeah." Matt nodded with a confused expression, not understanding why the once head cheerleader wasn't reacting the way he'd expected her to when speaking about her boyfriend in a bad way.

"He's not the only replacement you guys need, you need a new coach too, maybe one that actually watches the game and can get control of the game. I heard rumors of this great coach in Missouri looking for a new challenge. You guys should see if you can get her to McKinley. She's legendary. Bieste, was her name I think, and if you can get her then there's a chance you guys may win a game before graduation." She said with an amused smile when seeing their jaws drop, "What? Am I not allowed to know enough about football to speak the truth?" Her barely there smile faded, "Sam was much better."

"Sam who?" Both teenager's questioned.

"...Shit." Quinn cursed after realizing she'd spoke the last part out loud, a mistake that she knew she couldn't make. They didn't know Sam yet, he wouldn't even be a student for another year. "Um, he's just a friend of mine."

"Can you get him to try out?" Matt asked eagerly.

"He doesn't go here."

"Can you get him to transfer?" Mike asked hopefully.

"I don't think transferring works like that but maybe, I guess I can try." Why she said that, she would never know. Great, h _ow do you plan to get Sam here? You idiot! He doesn't even move for another year..._

"Awesome," Matt grinned, "we need the players."

Just as the three started a new topic of conversation the teacher walked in and ordered silence. So as they started their work each of the boys made a silent plan to try harder with Quinn, it seemed that there was more to her than they'd expected. They had no idea that the blonde was thinking the exact same thing, turns out it was kinda nice to have friends.

 

*

 

At second period and Quinn had a free, and as much as she liked the her new found friends she needed time by herself. Admittedly, she probably preferred her own company to most others and enjoyed taking a little time everyone once in a while to be alone. So that's how the pregnant teenager ended up, laying down on the grassy field, looking up at the sky and the clouds.

The time went by quicker than expected, when Quinn found herself becoming drowsy she leaned over to her bag and rummaged through until she pulled out her phone which told her she had only a half hour left of her free.

Though, there wasn't much time left, she returned the phone and grabbed for her book she had been reading the previous day. Quinn enjoyed reading, no, she loved reading. It was her escape, it always had been. Every time her father had returned from work and took his anger out on her, she'd spend her night with her head stuck in a book getting lost in the story, and if she ever had spare time it was spent indulging in one of her many favorite stories.

Rolling over onto her stomach, the blonde turned the pages until she found the one she'd bookmarked. She soon lost track of time and about half way through her free her eyes were still on her book, oblivious to that someone had walked up to her. The time traveler was completely focused on her book, until she heard someone by her side clear their throat. She flinched and her eyes flickered to the intruder.

"Hi Q-quinn."

The blonde looked up, moving her hand quickly to block the sun as it tried to blind her. She was surprised to find Tina stood before her, the Goth wouldn't have been her first guess.

"Hi Tina, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, are y-you?" She said with her fake stutter.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Quinn replied nonchalantly.

"Y-you're lying in-in the m-m-middle of the f-football field, that's a-a little s-strange." Tina pointed out, looking around.

"It's not  _that_  strange." Quinn mumbled, "How did you even find me? You can't see this side of the pitch from the school."

"I like-like to r-read on the b-bleachers, on m-my free's." Tina shrugged.

"I didn't you know liked reading." She stated, more to herself than to the other girl.

"Um... Y-yeah, anyway I j-just wanted to m-make sure you were okay." With that Tina turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, I've been wanting to ask you something!" Quinn shouted, something inside of her was telling her off for not waiting and keeping to her schedule but what could it hurt? She was only making it easier for the girl and helping her a few weeks earlier than it should.

"M-me?"

"Yes." Quinn said stiffly, "Your stutter, why do you fake it?"

Tina's jaw dropped, she'd been so careful and never let the cover down. She'd even taken to stuttering at home, she'd become so used to it. It baffled her beyond belief, that her _once_  bully had notice and called her up on it.

"W-what?" The girl asked, looking slightly worried.

"Seriously? My...  _Cousin_... Has a stutter, so I know all about them and treatments and what not," she waved off the end of the sentence before continuing, "and you're a total fake." Quinn really had tried to be less short with her but her bitchy side just came out sometimes.

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about." Tina stepped backwards.

Quinn sighed, disappointed with herself.

"I didn't mean it to sound so harsh, I just think that you shouldn't have to hide who you are. That's what makes us unique right? Be yourself and you'd be surprised how many people will accept you, you're a really nice girl Tina and you deserve to be happy and not having to be someone you're not." Her speech shocked the shy girl before her, she could see Tina processing her words so she mentally high fived herself for actually doing her first good deed, that was if it worked.

"Do you really think that?" Her voice was quiet but Quinn had heard it.

"Yes!" The blonde gave her a small smile, "Be yourself..."

"I'm scared of telling everyone though."

"Then how about, we keep it just between us for a while then?" She asked whilst digging through her bag for her phone, she checked the time once she found it, "... We still have a bit of time left before next class starts, you can sit with me if you want?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt you reading..." She trailed off until Quinn lifted her book and Tina was able to see the spine of the novel, "The Time Machine, huh."

"What's wrong with a little H.G. Wells? It is a classic." Quinn placed the book down on her lap, feeling protective.

"Oh I just didn't expect you to read something like that." Tina smiled.

"Well, I'm going through a bit of a Time Traveling phase at the moment. But, you can sit with me, I'm done anyway." She told the goth who happily accepted, although Tina was still a little unsure on whether to trust the ex-cheerleader but she was willing to give her a chance and that's all Quinn needed, a chance. "Anyway, enough about what I'm reading, what were  _you_  reading?" Quinn asked to get Tina engaged into a conversation.

 

*

 

Glee went as Quinn had expected when Puck preformed a song dedicated to Rachel, whilst watching the time traveler found herself clinging onto each side of the chair, preventing herself from doing anything stupid.  _God, I really want to kick him, like in the face!_  The thing that annoyed her most was that as much as she would like to sing songs and tell the small brunette her feelings, she couldn't, it had to remain a secret until the perfect time.

In the end Mr. Schue dismissed the teenagers and the students and teacher filed out quickly, all having things to do. Everyone but Puck and Quinn left the room, the blonde waited for a moment as she watched her ex fumble around with his guitar case. Unable to stand the silence any longer, she stormed forwards.

"What are you doing?" Quinn's eyes were fiery with demand, getting straight to the point.

"Um... Putting my guitar away?" He frowned.

"Are you stupid?" She clenched her jaw, "I meant with Rachel, what are you doing with Rachel?"

"Are you jealous? Because there's a whole lot of the Puckerman to go around." He winked at her, attempting to seduce his crush.

"You're a jerk..." Quinn murmured, "Just end things with her, she deserves better than what you can give her."

"Why do you care?" He scratched the back of his head, "You hate Berry."

"I don't hate her, she's my friend and you're-" Pausing she tried to think up a way to explain, "Well you're you."

"You've changed." He said, pulling the strap onto his shoulder.

"Change can be good, Puckerman." With that she made her exit, once out of the door she turned and collided with a body. She let out a small scream, not expecting to run into somebody. Her hands shot out to stop herself from falling, having only been knocked on her side she was able to latch onto one of the locker's.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry, I didn't expect such an exit." The rush of words was familiar and when she glanced up with wide hazel eyes and her heart thudding loudly in her ears she was met with one Rachel Berry.

"Holy crap, you scared me." Quinn breathed in slowly, wiping down invisible dirt from her dress until she re-called the singer's words. "Wait, you didn't expect such an exit?"

"Oh, w-well, yes." Rachel looked down at the floor, "I overheard yours and N-noah's conversation and may I say, our relationship has nothing to do with you Quinn. Thank you very much for trying to save me from any harm but I don't understand what you are getting out out this..."

"I care about you, It's not about me Rachel." Quinn bit her lip and felt a blush on her cheeks, "You deserve to be happy, Puck can't do that." _But I can..._

Rachel couldn't reply, her mouth just opened and closed a few times without a word coming out. Quinn stood there, trying to be patient but was feeling extremely awkward.  _Why does she look so confused? Is that a smile? Okay it's been about a minute now and she hasn't said anything..._ Eventually Quinn lost her nerve to say anything else and with a small smile she walked away, hoping that she made a good enough impression on the girl of her dreams.


End file.
